


Happy Holidays!

by PtCrUiSeR



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtCrUiSeR/pseuds/PtCrUiSeR
Summary: Just me being nice for once. Not a fic.
Kudos: 3





	Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Just me being nice for once. Not a fic.

Just wanted to pop in and wish all of y'all a happy and safe holiday!

Love y'all! -PtCrUiSeR


End file.
